The described invention relates in general to a training device for use with the game of golf, and more specifically to a golf club head for use with a putter, wherein the golf club head includes at least two independently adjustable guide rods that extend through the body of the putter parallel to the central longitudinal axis of the club head.
Training clubs and other training devices for use in teaching the fundamentals of the game of golf are as common as the game itself. While many of these devices are somewhat useful for their intended purpose, few golf training devices are designed for use by people with significant physical disabilities. Because golf is a highly visual game, people who suffer from blindness or other vision problems are often left without any means by which to learn, train for, and enjoy the game of golf. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for training devices for use in the game of golf that are designed for individuals suffering from blindness or other significant vision problems.